Just Friends?
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: During a visit to Hogwarts, Harry runs into Severus and they share a drink together. But when the two share a drunken kiss, things between them become even more complicated. Will they move past it or could they possibly have feelings for each other? SSHP, RWHG, RLSB. Warnings and everything inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Just Friends?**

 **Summary: During a visit to Hogwarts, Harry runs into Severus and they share a drink together. But when the two share a drunken kiss, things between them become even more complicated. Will they move past it or could they possibly have feelings for each other?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Humor**

 **Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

 **Warning(s): Some angst and drinking**

* * *

After two months away from Hogwarts, Harry Potter stepped in the front doors of his home and grinned. Even though he was nervous for his interview with Dumbledore, he was also excited at an opportunity to be able to come back and work here. If he got the job, he could make even more memories here.

The halls were empty as Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office, the route familiar after seven years at Hogwarts. After the war, Harry came back to school to finish up his seventh year. Ron and Hermione had done the same, and the Golden Trio had graduated two months ago. Ron was in Auror training, Hermione was teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, and Harry was still trying to figure out what he wanted to do. He'd applied for Auror training but hadn't heard back, hadn't yet sent a response to the Chudley Cannons' invitation for him to become their new Seeker (he had ten days left to respond), and was about to be interviewed to become a teacher.

There were a lot of options, and Harry was having a lot of trouble deciding.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said, standing up from his desk when Harry entered and pulling Harry into a warm hug. "I trust you've been well."

Harry grinned. "Very well, sir, thanks."

"Oh, do call me Albus." Dumbledore's - Albus's - eyes twinkled, and he smiled knowingly at Harry's nervous look. "There's no need to be nervous, Harry. We know each other well."

"Yes, sir. I mean, Albus." Harry allowed himself a chuckle. "Going to take some getting used to that."

"Indeed. Now, let's begin with the interview," said Albus. "I know your grades were excellent in Defense Against the Dark Arts. That is the position I am offering you, as I know you are more than capable of teaching DADA. Would you object to this?"

"Not at all," Harry answered. "I would love to teach DADA. It was always my best subject and I want every student in Hogwarts to feel safe and that they are able to protect themselves."

"Wonderful," Albus said happily.

The interview was very brief. Albus asked him a few more questions before his eyes twinkled again and he said, "Congratulations, Harry. The job is yours, if you wish to accept."

"Thank you, Albus," said Harry, relieved. But he still hadn't made a decision. "Is it all right if I have another week to decide?"

"Yes, that is fine," Albus said. "Be sure to contact me when you have made a decision."

Harry nodded, and after saying goodbye to the Headmaster, began the walk back down the hallway. He rounded the corner and ran into Severus Snape - almost quite literally.

"Are you incapable of watching where you're-" the deep, baritone voice started angrily. Then he saw who he had run into, and his eyes widened. "Potter."

"Snape," Harry said coolly, about to move past him when a hand in front of his chest stopped him.

Harry met the Potions Master's suspicious, dark gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came back from an interview with Albus," said Harry. Snape raised an eyebrow at the mention of Albus's name. "He offered me a job as the new DADA professor."

"Oh," said Snape.

"Good afternoon...Professor." Harry was unsure of how to address the man now that he was out of school, but he supposed it didn't matter.

He was about to continue down the hall when Snape said, "Wait." Harry turned and looked at Snape curiously. "Would you like to have a drink with me?"

"Oh...sure," Harry stammered awkwardly, surprised at the offer. Snape had never voluntarily asked to spend time with him before. He followed the Potions Master down to the dungeons. They passed his classroom and walked farther down the hall.

 _"L'antre du serpent,"_ Snape said, and Harry looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"You speak French." Harry glanced down at the stone snake on the edge doorway, raising his eyebrows as it uncoiled and the door swung open. "What does it mean?"

"Serpent's lair."

"Oh." Harry followed Snape into the room. "Are these your personal quarters?" The man just kept surprising him. "It doesn't look like a serpent's lair. It's...actually quite cozy."

Snape smirked. "And I assume you were expecting stone walls and darkness?"

Harry chuckled at the drama in Snape's voice. "Knowing you, pretty much."

Snape went into the kitchen area and poured each of them a glass of Firewhiskey. "So, are you accepting the teaching posiition?"

"I haven't decided yet," said Harry as they went over to the couch. "I've been offered to be the new Seeker for the Chudley Cannons, and I applied for Auror training but haven't heard back yet."

"You should teach here."

Harry looked up in surprise. "What? I mean...you really want me to?"

"Whether I want you to is irrelevant," Snape said quickly, and Harry rolled his eyes. "You were good at DADA. You have had a lot of experience with it...more so than any other subject." Snape's gaze drifted down at the last part.

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't do well in Potions," he said, and the Slytherin raised his eyebrow again. "Could you maybe tutor me?"

"Tutor you," Snape repeated, taking a long drink of his Firewhiskey. Harry did the same. "Why?"

"Well, I do think Potions is important," said Harry.

"Let me ask you something." Snape's tone was icy, and Harry winced. "You didn't pay attention in your seven _years_ of Potions classes, but now that you have graduated, you have decided that Potions is indeed important, and so you want me to waste my valuable time tutoring you."

"I..." Harry felt his face burning, and he took a sudden interest in the couch cushion. "I'm sorry, sir."

But Snape was staring at him, his onyx eyes gazing into Harry's in a way that made him shiver. "Your eyes..."

"My what?" Harry said dumbly.

This time, there was no eye roll or smirk from Snape. Their gazes were locked and Harry felt as though Snape was looking into his soul. "Your _eyes_ ," Snape repeated. "They're just like Lily's."

"Wha - mmph!" Harry's words were cut off by Snape's lips pressing against his own, and he gasped against Snape's mouth. The Potions Master's lips were soft against his own, and his kiss was sloppy yet gentle. It was his first time kissing a guy and Harry found it was quite different than kissing girls. He found himself reaching up to touch Snape's hair, finding that it wasn't greasy at all, but soft and silky. Snape tasted like the Firewhiskey they had been drinking, and his hand on Harry's knee made the younger man's heart skip a beat. Something stirred deep inside Harry, although he had yet to realize it. A moan escaped Harry's lips as Snape sucked on Harry's bottom lip and then released it, breaking the kiss.

Harry's mouth hung open as he stared at the man. "You kissed me."

"I am aware of what I did." Snape swallowed and wouldn't meet Harry's gaze. "Now, Potter, I have to ask you to leave."

"But-" Harry started, still dizzy from the kiss.

"Now," Snape snarled, and Harry gasped. He quickly stood from the couch and hurried out of the Potions Master' quarters, his fingers on his lips.

What in the world had just happened?

* * *

 **AN: I know, I probably shouldn't be starting yet another story because I already have so many going on. But I came up with this idea and thought it was great, so I decided to try writing it. Let me know what you think in a review :) Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crapounette: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Beautiful Obsession 17: Thanks! And very true, stories are awesome :)**

 **lilyflower101: Hehe XD**

 **Linda: Thanks! Hope you like the new chapter**

* * *

Harry had finally made his decision.

After sitting at his desk for almost an hour staring at his papers without really seeing them, he had decided that he wanted to teach at Hogwarts. Hermione would be there, so he would have friends. He would be able to make more amazing memories at the one place he had always felt was his home. And he had enjoyed teaching his peers in fifth year.

He set the other two papers aside and signed the paper that Albus had given him. Now, before he went to Hogwarts, he had just one more thing to do.

"Remus?" Harry went downstairs to find Remus and Sirius talking quietly, Remus's hand gently stroking Sirius's hair. Harry smiled as the two looked over at him. "Can I talk to you?" He had thought of asking Sirius for advice, but his godfather hated Severus and Harry knew he would throw a fit and most definitely strangle Snape if he knew the Potions Master had kissed his godson.

"Sure, Harry." Remus kissed his husband gently before getting up and pulling Harry around a corner, out of earshot of Sirius.

"So...remember when I went to Hogwarts for my interview?" Harry asked, and the older man nodded. "Well, after I was done, I ran into Snape. He invited me for a drink and we talked...and then he kissed me." Remus nodded, not looking at all surprised. "I just don't know what to do."

"This is a rather personal question, but did you enjoy the kiss?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I...I liked it," Harry realized. Truthfully, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it.

"Then I suggest you talk to Severus," said Remus.

"But he kicked me out afterwards," Harry protested. "He won't want to talk to me."

"Harry," Remus said, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "This is something you and Severus need to discuss alone. I can give you advice, but I'm afraid I cannot make Severus talk to you. You'll have to convince him to talk yourself. Severus is a very private person, as I'm sure you're aware by now, and I don't want to intrude."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Remus."

"You're welcome." Remus patted his shoulder reassuringly and went back into the living room. "And good luck, Harry."

* * *

The next afternoon, Harry took a deep breath and knocked on Snape's door. The Potions Master opened it and was about to close it again when Harry put a hand on the door and said, "Wait."

"What? I don't want to talk to you," Snape sneered.

"Please," Harry said, stepping in the doorway so Snape couldn't slam the door. "Professor..." But the title didn't sound right. "Severus..."

"Don't call me that." Snape's tone was sharp.

"Wait," Harry said. "I accepted the teaching job, and you and I both know we'll have to work together often at school. It's best that we talk this through now."

Snape stared at him for a moment, and Harry gulped under the older man's glare. "Fine. Come in," Snape said. Harry did so and Snape crossed his arms. "What do you want from me?"

Another kiss, Harry thought, but of course he didn't say it out loud. After a quick glance at Snape's lips, he asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I was drunk," Snape said, as if that explained everything.

"But you hate me," Harry protested. "You and I...we've hated each other for so long and everyone knows it. Even if you were drunk, I have no clue why you would want to kiss me-"

"I don't hate you," Snape sighed.

"What?" Harry gaped at the Potions Master.

Snape smirked at Harry, whose jaw was practically on the floor. "Oh, that's very attractive."

"Yeah, yeah, can we get back to the part about you not hating me?" Harry asked.

A hint of amusement glinted in Snape's onyx eyes. "I barely know you, Potter. True, you remind me of your father. But I have watched you over the years, and seen you grow up. You inherited as many qualities from your mother as you did from your father."

"And that's why you kissed me," Harry said. "Because you were drunk, and you thought I was my mother." Harry knew the complicated past between Snape and his mother, after Snape had given Harry his memories.

"What? No, you idiot," Snape said, to Harry's surprise. "I wanted to kiss _you_ , not your mother."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe I just said that." Shaking his head, he continued, "You saved my life that night, during the war. And stayed by my side while I healed. You may look like your father, but I have come to realize that you are much more mature, kind, and brave."

"So...after seven years of Potions classes, you decided I'm not an exact copy of my father and now you want my friendship?" Harry grinned, remembering Snape's words from his last visit.

Snape glared daggers at him. "Hilarious," he said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Harry smiled, and then found his gaze drifting down to Snape's lips again. "May I ask you something?" Snape nodded, and Harry felt a pang of nervousness before asking, "Will you kiss me again?"

Snape's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I...I liked the kiss," Harry said. "I want to kiss you again." He stepped forward, a few inches separating him and Snape. "Please."

Harry closed his eyes when Snape's lips brushed gently against his own. Harry leaned into the kiss, gently biting down on Snape's lower lip. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Snape moan, and felt strong arms pulling him closer.

Snape pulled away a few seconds later. "I think that's enough," he said.

Harry tried to conceal his disappointment. "Please...Severus," he said. "May I call you Severus?" The Potions Master nodded, and Harry smiled. "I think I have feelings for you."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You _think_?"

"Yes, well...I don't know how I feel," Harry admitted. "But I know that I felt something when we kissed. That's why I asked if I could kiss you again, not just because I wanted to but to confirm what I felt when you kissed me the other night. I want to figure out what it is that I'm feeling, and also I want to get to know you more."

Severus's eyes were wide as he stared at Harry. "What is it that you want, Harry?"

Harry looked at him in surprise at the mention of his first name. "I want to spend more time with you," he said. "I want us to be friends, and later, maybe even something more."

"I...I think that is a good idea," Severus agreed. "We don't know much about each other."

Harry nodded in agreement. "So just friends, for now?"

"I would like that." Severus actually smiled, and Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Friends."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the second chapter! I will try to update soon. Please review :)**


End file.
